Outtakes
by ReynardKitsune
Summary: "Outtakes" is the various scenarios that either happened, could've happened, or were changed slightly in the making of "Dragon-nii-sama". "Outtakes" is also the various compilations of different Harry Potter/Naruto crossover stories that didn't make it as a story of its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**OUTTAKES**

**From Dragon-nii-sama (Prologue)**

**Summary:** When, in 1872, Harry and Voldemort realised they couldn't kill each other, they started to play games with people's lives. After a century, it's time to put the games to an end. ANBU!Harry

* * *

**1872 **

"It's time you die, Tom," Harry said, his green eyes blazing behind his spectacles. His black hair was in disarray and his lips were closed together in a thin, angry red line. In his left hand he held the sword of Gryffindor and in his right he held the Elder Wand. There was a battle raging around them, but they didn't seem to care. "I've… _we've_, Hermione, Ron and I… have destroyed your Horcruxes; every one of them… even the accidental one."

In front of the eighteen year old stood Voldemort; a man that had once looked like a man but now closely resembled a snake with legs. His body was pale, his eyes were red, he had no hair and he had two slits where his human nose should've been. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord wore black battle robes and in his right hand he held a phoenix wand. The man's eyes were lit in fury. "I will not die today, Potter! It will be _you_, not _I_!"

And just like that, spells were shooting out of each other's wands at an alarming rate, one after another. Their spells were wordless, but no less deadly. Greens and reds flew at each other, some purple's mixed in, even a few yellows – they hit each other. Yes, did those deadly spells hit their target, but…

Nothing happened. Yes, there were cuts from the more aggressive spells, but the green – Avada Kedavra, killing curse – didn't kill their intended target. It seemed they bounced off of each other, as if the spells were protesting against going into that specific direction.

"Seems my wand isn't working against you, Tom," Harry muttered to himself more than to his enemy. He stood there, feeling as Voldemort's spells hit his body one after another. His head was bowed, looking down to the ground. He suddenly lifted his head and looked Voldemort right in the eye. "Looks like I'll have to use Gryffindor's sword."

**1880**

"It's been eight years, Tom," Harry said, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes on Voldemort, who was sitting on the other side of the room. "We've tried to kill each other since eight years ago. Why aren't we dying?"

Voldemort cocked his head to the side, eyeing him for a bit, before he sighed and closed his eyes. "I have several theories. However, they seem to be quite wrong."

"What are the theories you've thrown out?"

"You're not my Horcrux," Voldemort muttered. "There is no spell or potion that has had any effect on us. I've checked."

**1890 **

Harry leaned against the table. "I should be thirty-six today."

Voldemort hummed, uninterested in the conversation. "You should?"

"Yes."

"What a coincidence," Voldemort drawled. "I'll be one hundred on December the thirty-first this year."

**1900**

"You know what we should do to pass the time?" Harry asked, looking out the window of the hotel he was currently in.

"I have a suggestion," Voldemort volunteered from his position on Harry's bed he was currently lounging on. "You'll like this one; it'll be pleasant for the both of us."

"What is it?"

"We should sleep. It is, you know…" he glanced up at the wall, at the clock, before looking back to Harry, who was still looking out of the window. "Two o'clock in the morning."

"Even though we _should _be sleeping, I know what we should be doing to pass the time."

Voldemort rolled his eyes heavenward. "And _what _is your suggestion?"

"We should play a game of War. You know, you've wanted to take over the world, right? You've wanted world domination since you came out of your mother's womb… and I want something to do."

"You want to play a game of _War_," Voldemort said incredulously.

"Yes. We should have… rules, too."

Voldemort sighed. "I'm getting too old for this…" he sat up in the middle of the bed, his attention on Harry, who had turned around from the window to look at him. "Okay, what will be the rules?"

"We'll have at least a year to prepare ourselves for the game. You know, learning how to kill people the muggle way and whatever. After a year, we'll have two more years to make a name of ourselves, as world leaders opposing one another. Then, the game will start. We will be the leaders, and we will be sending people to their deaths."

"Can we use underhanded tricks?" Voldemort asked curiously. "You know, like have our assassins try to kill you… or somewhat mutilate you."

Harry hummed. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

**1910**

"We need ways to communicate," Harry muttered. "It's getting tedious sending messengers to each other only to get them killed. We need something quicker… more efficient."

"I… think I might have an idea."

**1920**

'_I hate you, you know_,' Harry's voice said in his head.

Voldemort shook his head in amusement. '_No you don't._'

'_Yes I fucking do_,' the voice in his head snarled. '_It was _your _assassin that decided he wanted to see me dead. He couldn't even do the fucking job properly. And now what did that cost me? My _voice_! My fucking _voice_! Do you have any fucking idea how utterly humiliating it is to have my minions –'_ Voldemort snorted at what his friend called his subordinates, '_- _read _what I want them to do? It's not as satisfying as saying: 'Here, I want you to kill this person this way, with this –_'

**1930**

"You look different," Voldemort observed.

'_Yeah, rub it in that you can talk and I can't_,' Harry muttered to Voldemort in his head, shooting a dark glare at Voldemort. '_And yeah, I had to change a bit so I can look a bit… mysterious, I guess._'

Voldemort snorted, taking in his attire. "'_Mysterious_' alright," he muttered, looking away from Harry.

A scowl formed on Harry's lips. '_Yeah… shut up._'

Voldemort raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I didn't say anything –"

'_I know you didn't say anything, but I can tell you want to laugh so hard at me right now… so, I'm telling you to shut up before you _do _laugh at me._'

Harry's changes weren't really all that laugh worthy. Instead of wearing a standard black Wizarding robe, he'd started to wear a navy blue trench coat, with the hem trailing along the ground a bit. In his pockets held his invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone and the Elder wand. On his face was a mask with the face of a dragon.

**1940**

He was panicking. He'd looked in his trench coat, his drawers, his underwear – hell, he even frisked his minions for fuck's sake – and he just couldn't _find them_. He knew Tom didn't steal them, because the older male knew that if someone tried to steal them from him willingly they would die a painful death… unwillingly.

'_What's got your knickers in a twist this early in the morning?_' Voldemort's tired voice said in his head.

'_I can't find them! I can't find my hallows!_'

'_You can't _find them_?_'

'_No! I've looked everywhere! They're not… anywhere! They're not anywhere in my immediate vicinity!_'

'_Did you perhaps… drop them somewhere?_'

'_I can't do that Tom, you know that!_' Harry's voice was starting to take on a hysterical edge to it. '_I can't even leave them alone for long without them reappearing on me. For fuck's sake, I have to take them into the _shower_ with me!_'

'_Try to think rationally… there's no need to turn hysterical_ –'

'_Okay, you're right… you're right… as usual, arsehole. Fuck. Okay. I'll just have to…_' and then Harry was in his meditative state, where he could get into contact with pretty much anything he wished to get into contact with. He concentrated for a bit, when a mist started to cloud his mind.

He furrowed his brows, when the mist started to take shape into three separate objects, before they meshed together to make a design. He gasped softly when he realised they made a symbol – the triangle shape (the invisibility cloak) with a stick in the middle (the elder wand) and a circle (the resurrection stone) surrounding them both. Next to the symbol, a body started to form. With confusion, he saw his own body… then he watched as the symbol started to move over to what seemed to be his right arm, and…

He opened his eyes and pulled up his right sleeve, seeing the symbol on his bicep. He exhaled in relief.

'_I found them_,' Harry muttered into the connection.

He needn't have bothered with saying anything, because Voldemort had gone back to sleep.

**1950**

'_I still can't believe they vanished into my skin_,' Harry muttered to Voldemort in his head.

Voldemort shrugged. '_Some things just work like that, I guess._'

**1960**

'_Shit, that fucking _hurts_, god fucking damn it!_'

It hurt alright – having a blade being shoved into his hallow symbol.

'_Go a-fucking-way!_'

With that thought, the man that had shoved the blade into his arm had exploded, sending his flesh in several different areas.

'… _My minions will have to clean up this room… _again_._'

Harry sighed, and pulled out the blade with a hiss. Turning it over in his hand, he hissed a bit when the blade cut open the tip of his finger, before a droplet of blood escaped and landed on his hallows' symbol.

Before his astonished eyes, when the blood soaked into his already blood soaked arm, the invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone and the elder wand jumped out of his arm.

**1970**

'_No. I refuse._'

'_But Harry…_' Voldemort whined.

'_No. I don't need a woman or a man to make me happy, alright? I don't even need children from them, because if I _do _have children with them, I will outlive them. How will I even _try _to explain why I'm not – ever – going to age?_'

'_I just thought…_'

'_Tom. I'm too old for a relationship._'

Tom sighed explosively. '_I'd like to have a family too, you know. It's just difficult for me to get women… what with my looks, and all._'

Harry snorted. '_You'd have better luck romancing a garden snake._'

**1980**

'_All of my good minions are dead, Tom_,' Harry whined.

'…'

'_Tom, stop ignoring me!_'

'…'

'_Tom!_'

'_What?_' Tom snapped. '_I'm trying to _learn _something here. Don't laugh at me and tell me that I'm too old to start learning. There's something interesting here that I _have _to, no, _need_ to learn…_'

**1990**

Harry stood before Voldemort. '_Happy two-hundredth birthday, Tom._'

"If you hug me, I _swear_…" he let the threat hang.

Harry's hands went up in a placating gesture. '_You know I wouldn't _ever _think of doing that, Tom. I like my head just where it is, thanks._'

"Up your arse?" Voldemort asked in amusement.

Harry scowled. '_No… even though I do keep it up there more often than not._'

**1997**

'_Tom… don't you want to have world domination, for real, now?_'

Voldemort looked up from his book, startled. "I… well, yes. This world's gone to the shit house. _Someone _needs to look after it."

'_No, Tom, I meant_…' Harry growled in frustration, before he roughly thread a hand through his hair. '_I forfeit. I've decided I don't want to play this game anymore. You can have world domination. You've been waiting to have it since you were eighty-two, when I was supposed to die when I was eighteen, officially._'

Voldemort rubbed at his eyes, looked into Harry's eyes, then looked down at the book on his desk. He sighed. "If you're sure…"

'_I'm positive_.'

Voldemort hummed, before looking from the book to Harry again. "What do you think of going from this world to another one?"

'_Like… death?_' Harry asked in bewilderment.

"No," Voldemort muttered, rubbing his temples. "I meant exactly what I asked. What do you think of going from this world… and going into an alternative universe? Going into a universe that's completely different from this one?"

Harry shrugged. '_If it was possible, I'd go._'

Voldemort stared Harry in the eyes before he said slowly, "It _is _possible."

Harry's eyes widened. '_How would you even know if it's possible or not?_'

"I know," Voldemort muttered, "because I've been researching it since 1980. Remember the time I was ignoring you?"

'… _Yesterday? The day before yesterday? The day before that day? The day –_'

"No, not yesterday or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before _that_," Voldemort interrupted. "It was in 1980 and I was ignoring you, and I told you I was learning about something. _That's _when I was researching it. I've learnt enough in seventeen years, now."

'_When were you going to tell me about this?_'

"I was going to tell you when you quit the game, and since you've quit the game, I've told you about it. Do you want to leave this world for another one?"

'_Well… I don't _really _have anyone here besides you. So… um, yeah, I'd like to go._'

"Alright then," Voldemort muttered, before standing from his seat, the book held in his hand. "All I need you to do is stand there, with your hands clasped in front of you, then you have to keep that pose."

Harry nodded, before putting his hands in front of himself and clutching his hands. He stood still, waiting for Tom to do what he had to do.

"Well, before I send you off, I just want to tell you that you've become my friend over the years," Tom said, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling at his phoenix feather wand. He pointed it at Harry with a calm face. "It was nice knowing you all these years."

'_You too, Tom_,' Harry said, cracking a smile from behind his mask.

"Viribus penes me misit in mundum de proximo amicus, et amandum, quamdiu vivas tempore velit velit!" (1) Voldemort shouted, a bright, blinding yellow light surrounding his wand tip, before the light rushed at the speed of light towards Harry.

The only thing he could do was stand there and wait for the light to hit him; and in those short few seconds, he saw something in Voldemort's eyes and face that he would remember forever…

… A look that would've been shot at a family member or a true friend…

… and that look had been directed at _him_…

* * *

(1) By the powers vested in me, send my friend from this universe into the next, where he can be loved for as long as he wishes and live for as long as he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**OUTTAKES**

**Just a random Fic that didn't make it into a story**

**Summary: **He was sitting there, minding his own business, when, suddenly, he's transported in the middle of a meeting in an 'underground' organisation. He is not amused. Slash.

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Hidan.

**Author's Note: **_"Hmm? There's an author's note? Oh well, I have nothing interesting to say."_

'**Cause Every Time**

"Where the hell am I _now_?" he asked the room at random.

Everyone in the same room as he was froze and looked to the source of noise. They saw, much to their surprise, a short man with black hair, green eyes and glasses, who wore ominous clothing.

"Last time I checked," Harry argued with himself. "I was _alone_, plotting, in my very _empty _house," he looked up from a spot on the floor he was staring at and raised an eyebrow at them all. "So, who's the _fucker _that decided to interrupt my _plotting_? Because, I can assure you, you are going to be in a _lot _of pain."

No one raised their hands. "Someone raise their fucking hands, or I'm going to torture e_veryone_," he said, ominously. His robes billowed out, making him look absolutely demonic. "Fine, since no one's –"

He was interrupted, unfortunately (or fortunately, if you're the Akatsuki) by a silver haired man with purple eyes, holding a scythe and dressed in a dress with red clouds decorating it. "Okay, who's this new fucker? Are we showing the fucker the ropes? Fucking hell, they're getting smaller each time we hire someone."

"Smaller?" the, presumed, smaller guy asked. "_Smaller_? Did you just, vaguely, call me fucking smaller? Really? Okay, prepare to meet Jashin." Harry said, grinning like a feral dog. He pulled out a wooden stick, which then morphed into a large, _larger_, scythe than Hidan's.

"Wait – fucking what? You want _me _to meet Jashin-sama?" Hidan asked, incredulous. "_You _will be the one to meet Jashin-sama, not _me_, fucker!"

"You think we should stop them from killing each other, un?" Deidara asked the rest of the Akatsuki.

"_No_," Itachi said, coolly. "Hopefully, they will kill each other. They're incredibly annoying."

"Itachi-kun, you don't even know that other shortie! You can't just call him annoying!" Tobi, (aka Madara) replied, aghast.

"They, apparently, like the same 'Death God'. They should be annoying," Itachi drawled.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME AN ANNOYANCE?" the short one asked, glaring daggers at Itachi. "AND DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING SHORTY? THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING SIMPLETONS! YOU DARE – YOU DARE?"

"You're just some underdog, un," Deidara said, confused.

"UNDERDOG?" Harry roared. Cutting his scythe down at Hidan, he managed to make the silver haired Jashinist headless. "YOU FUCKING CALL ME AN UNDERDOG? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?"

"An underdog," Deidara said, slowly, as if talking to a child. "Un."

"Underdog..." the guy mused, smiling like a sadist. He made several people in the vicinity flinch due to his killing intent.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING CUT OFF MY HEAD?" Hidan asked, almost calmly for being a detached head.

"YES, I DID, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Harry said, coming up to stand in front of Hidan's head. "Do you even _know _who I am? I AM Jashin, you fucking slow fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**OUTTAKES**

**From Dragon-nii-sama (another prologue)**

**Summary:** When, in 1872, Harry and Voldemort realise they can't kill each other, they start to play games with people's lives. After a century, it's time to put the games to an end. ANBU!Harry

**Promise**

The skies were darkening; the once blue, cloud-free skies were now covered in dark, grey – almost black – clouds. Rain was starting to splatter to the ground, soaking into the brown, dead, water-deprived grass. Lightning was starting to flash, ominous rumbles filling the air, along with the tortured screams of his comrades, children and their loved ones. He wiped his brow with his sleeve, trying desperately to get rid of the water and sweat, even though he knew it would do no good; even though he knew water from the clouds were pouring onto his clothes and skin.

He stood at the top of a small hill, surrounded by dead bodies; enemies and comrades alike. The screams wouldn't stop coming, piercing into his ears, engraving the sounds into his memory. His right hand was shaking, from adrenaline, fear or cold, he didn't know. He plucked the Elder Wand from his hand, and disposed of it into one of the many pockets inside of his navy, blood-covered, trench coat.

'_I wish Hermione and Ron were here_,' he thought, rummaging around in another pocket for a different weapon. Locating a double-sided dagger with a six inch silver blade and a small handgun, he placed the dagger in his left hand and the gun in his right. If he was going to go up against the leader of World War III, he wanted to be ready.

Moving swiftly, he ran to the base of the hill and headed East, towards a clump of trees. He tripped over roots, rocks, uneven ground and dead bodies in his haste to get to the other side. Lightning flashed above him, the rain pouring down more harshly. Wind started to pick up, whipping through the trees, causing them to sway and teeter dangerously. He broke out of the foliage and every enemy in the clearing had their wands and guns aimed at him.

The enemy had smirks on their faces. He raised his arms up in surrender, his green eyes flashing and in that instant, the enemy – the Dark Lord's minions – fell to the ground, their throats slit. He slowly brought his arms to his sides, looking around the clearing he had stumbled in to. It was a campsite; green, low tents, built on dirt that was turning to mud before his eyes. He grimaced, feeling the magic starting to drain from his body. He could only do that 'many hits' move once every two to three days, because of the massive toll it took on his body every time he used it.

A slow, deliberate clap echoed around and through the clearing. He spun to the west, taking in the figure that stood before him. With his skeletal features and red eyes, he couldn't call this person anyone other than the 'Dark Lord' aka Lord Voldemort aka… Tom Riddle Jr.

The enemy, 'Lord Voldemort', stood with his wand held lazily in his hand, his lips in a tight smile of amusement. "So, we meet again after only one year apart. How is… life treating you, Potter?"

"Couldn't be better," he rasped, using a voice he hadn't used in so _long_. The last time he'd used his voice was when he'd told his best friends to leave and save themselves. That was the last time he'd seen his best friends, as well… living, at least. "I see you've taken amusement from the games you're playing, Tom."

Voldemort nodded slowly, deliberately. "Yes. I've taken much… _amusement_," he paused, looking him straight in the eye. "It's been less… _entertaining_ without you around."

Harry grinned, shaking his head. "I have that effect on people…" he sighed, frowning at the ground, his shoulders hunched. "Are we going to go about this fight, Tom? Or are we going to wait another day?"

"It's been getting boring lately, Potter," Voldemort muttered. "The game we're playing… I can't kill you and you can't kill me. You never told your friends about this, did you?"

"No," Harry rasped softly. "I didn't. I thought… I thought they'd be okay in this game."

"But they died for you, didn't they?"

"Yes," Harry murmured shamefully. "They did."

Voldemort hummed, taking a few steps in the direction of Harry. "We cannot kill each other; so, I did some researching…" he took a few more steps closer. "I have found, through various ancient books on soul-bonding, something that can help… the both of us."

"Oh?" he muttered, raising his head up to look into the eyes of his 'enemy'.

"Yes," Voldemort said in amusement, taking more steps closer to Harry's small form. "It will give us what we both want. I want World Domination, something I can't have with you here, and you want a family… something you can't have while I'm here."

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "What have you found in those ancient books that can grant us both our wishes?"

"I have found a spell," he said. When Harry was going to interrupt, he raised a hand, "I have found a spell," he repeated, "and not just any spell. It's a spell that can push the person on the receiving end into another dimension. It taxes on the castor's magic, but it is worth it."

There was a heavy silence. The only sounds they could hear were the sounds of the wind rustling the trees, the clouds rumbling, the rain splattering to the ground and their own breathing.

"Who is to be the castor?" Harry murmured.

"I will be. I will not, under any circumstances, start World Domination in another dimension or World I know nothing about. It will take too long for me to gather myself a name, a reputation… it will take me too long to try and understand the culture differences between this world and that one. You will be going."

"Of course."

"And thus," Voldemort murmured, saying a few words in Latin, his wand trained on Harry, "the game ends."

With those parting words, a bright light shone at the end of his wand, shooting at the speed of light in Harry's direction. The raven-haired teen could do little more than stare at the ball of light heading towards him, before it hit him square in the chest, making his vision blur.

The last thing he saw before darkness overtook his vision, was Voldemort with a small smile on his lips, his eyes looking at him in mild fondness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**OUTTAKES**

**From Dragon-nii-sama (alternative first chapter)**

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few centuries, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Staring down into a whiskered face, he vowed to himself that he would protect the whiskered blonde. He would protect him even when he would become mortal from his True Mate*. He would protect the precious bundle until his dying breath.

"Dragon," the Third sighed. Dragon looked up from the sleeping bundle, his back unconsciously straightening. The Third Hokage stared at him in sadness, resignation and hope.

'_Hai* Hokage-sama?' _a monotone voice asked in the Hokage's head. The Hokage barely flinched. He'd had this voice in his head for thirty-eight _years_*; which was why he'd come so accustomed to having a voice in his head. He continued to stare at his best ANBU, taking witness to the gentle way in which his most savage shinobi held the babe in his arms.

"Look after him well," was all the Hokage said, before the elite ANBU nodded at him, secured the sleeping blonde in his arms, and headed for the window.

Just as he was about to jump from the window ledge, he said quietly behind him in a broken, cracked voice, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

"Nooooooooooo!" Naruto wailed, once he saw the time on his frog clock. "I'm going to be late, again! I'm going to… I'm going to be late and I'm never going to get a team, because I'll be late for _team placements_!"

The (usually orange-clad) blonde scrambled out of his bed, shirked off his pyjamas, put his orange jumpsuit on and ran out of his room, headed for the front door. Before he could reach it, however, a gloved hand grabbed the back of his collar. He struggled to get out of the strong grip, before he deflated.

"Dragon nii-samaaaaaaaa," the blonde whined, "I'm going to be late for school! Let go of me so I can go!"

Immediately, the gloved hand left his collar, and the boy raced towards and out of the front door, towards the Ninja Academy.

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

Their sensei that was in charge of Team Seven was late. Huffing in annoyance, Naruto jumped up from the seat he had been sitting on – between Sasuke-teme* and Sakura-chan* – and stalked towards the blackboard. Grabbing an eraser, he went over and snatched up a chair and placed it near the doorway. Jumping up onto the chair, he stretched up and put the eraser atop of the doorway to the classroom. Jumping down, he put the chair back in its place and sat down between Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan.

The whole time, the other two genin* had been watching in curiosity. Once the blonde was done with his prank, however, the other two decided to voice their opinions.

"Pfft," the Uchiha massacre survivor scoffed. "Like a Jounin* would fall for such a stupid booby trap."

"I'm not involved!" Sakura announced. On the inside, however, what she called her "inner Sakura" shouted, _'I love these kinds of things!'_

They waited in silence for a few more minutes, getting bored of waiting for their sensei. However, a gloved hand grabbed hold of the door and slid it, so only his head stuck in. In that precise moment, the dirty eraser fell down upon the unsuspecting Jounin's head, creating dust clouds.

Naruto jumped up from his seat and pointed at the silver-haired Jounin. "Ha!" he shouted, snorting. "You fell for it!"

The Jounin merely looked at them unimpressed.

"I'm so sorry, sensei," the pink-haired kunoichi said, her hands clasped in front of her body. "I tried to stop Naruto, but…" she trailed off. On the inside, however, her inner Sakura jumped up and down in glee. _'That worked better than imagined!'_

The Jounin walked in and looked at them all. He rubbed his chin in thought, eye-smiling. "Hmmm, how can I say this…?" he murmured, "My first impression is…" he paused for dramatic effect. Two genin visibly perked up, before deflating when his next words reached their ears. "… I don't like you guys."

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

They were on the rooftop, as per their sensei's* orders. Their silver-haired sensei stood before them, evaluating them, before he sighed. "Let's begin with introducing yourselves. Tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future… things like that."

The three genin looked at him oddly, before Naruto yelled out, "Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?"

"Oh, me…?" the Jounin said, pointing to himself. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future, hmm…" he scratched his chin, "and I have a lot of hobbies…"

"So all he told us…" Sakura whispered to the other boys, "is his name?"

"Maa, the girl can go first," the Jounin said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is… well, the person I like is…" she blushed deeply, her eyes straying towards the Uchiha, "and um… the dream for the future… um…" her face turned even more scarlet, her eyes still lingering a bit on Sasuke. "What I dislike is Naruto!" she glared fiercely at Naruto, before she blushed again and mumbled, "And my hobby is…" while she blushed in Sasuke's direction.

"You next," he said, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke had his hands clasped in front of his face. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike, and I don't really like anything. My dream… no, ambition… is to resurrect my clan and…" he growled out the next words, "kill a certain man."

The Jounin sighed, before pointing at Naruto and drawling out, "Your turn, whiskers."

"Yosh*!" the blonde exclaimed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is cup-ramen and what I like even more is Dragon nii-sama!" Sasuke and Sakura exchanged confused looks between each other. "What I dislike is waiting the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook, and when Dragon nii-sama is injured. My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence and I want Dragon nii-sama to be by my side."

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

The three genin were annoyed. They'd waited for nearly three hours and their sensei _still _hadn't shown up. Naruto groaned, leaning against a tree. Since Kakashi-sensei had told them not to eat breakfast, he hadn't. He was sincerely regretting it now. It wasn't like his sensei would know if he ate breakfast or not, right?

He closed his eyes.

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

Sakura and Sasuke were startled to see an elite ANBU arrive at training ground seven, his hand holding a bento in a bag. They were even more startled when the ANBU headed for their blonde teammate, who was sleeping against a tree. The two genin tensed when the ANBU stood in front of the blonde and squatted. His gloved hand ruffled the blonde's hair.

One of Naruto's eyes opened and the two genin tensed even more, cursing the blonde in their head. They could tell that Naruto was going to shout about how the ANBU was an asshole for waking him –

"Nii-sama…?" was the mumbled response.

The genin looked at each other, before looking at the ANBU in confusion. What…?

The Dragon ANBU thrust the bag at Naruto.

"Nii-samaaaaaaaa…" the blonde whined. "Kakashi-sensei told me not to eat breakfast!"

The ANBU, again, thrust the bag at Naruto, as if emphasising the bag's existence.

"Dragon nii-sama…" then, to the utter mortification and dismay of the blonde, his stomach growled loudly. He blushed before pouting. "Fiiiine," the blonde grumbled, snatching the bag away from the ANBU. The ANBU ruffled the blonde's hair, stood up, saluted at them all and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Who was that…?" Sakura muttered.

Naruto, however, seemed to have heard it. "That was Dragon nii-sama," the blonde grinned. "He's cool, right?"

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

"I passed!" Naruto shouted, grinning at his teammates and sensei. Then he saw the three heading away from him. "Hey! Come back! Untie me!" The three shinobi ignored his calls, so he slumped against the log. "I'm not going to get home anytime soon…"

Then an ANBU landed in front of him and ruffled his hair. Looking up, he stared into green eyes that were crinkled at the corners. The ANBU kneeled in front of him and untied him from the log. The ANBU then pulled the blonde in for a hug, his chin resting on the boy's orange-clad shoulder.

"Naru-chan…" a raspy voice said next to his ear, "I'm proud of you."

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

After many, gruelling D-rank missions, Naruto finally had enough. Once they were in the mission rooms, he pointed at the Hokage and glared fiercely. "I'm tired of the D-rank missions old man!" he snapped.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried, appalled, next to the Hokage.

"What?" he snapped at Iruka. "I'm sick of these stupid D-rank missions! They're so boring and lame and…" he grabbed at his blonde hair and yanked. "I want something better!"

There was a silence in the room, before a soft thump echoed. Everyone stared at the ANBU that had literally appeared out of nowhere, startled. Noticing the attention, the ANBU gave a two-fingered wave, before bowing before the Hokage. Straightening up, he made a few hand signs before pointing his thumb in the direction of Naruto.

The Hokage stared at the ANBU for a moment, before rubbing his temples. "Fine…" he muttered, "_Fine_." He looked around the ANBU and looked at Team Seven. "I will give you a C-rank mission. However, Dragon-san will be going with you."

"Maa, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said, stepping forward before the Hokage, while the ANBU went beside Naruto and ruffled the boys' hair. "I don't think an ANBU will be necessary…"

The Hokage looked Kakashi in the eye, inhaled a bit from his pipe, then exhaled slowly. "He may not be necessary, Kakashi-san," he said after a brief pause, "but I will not refuse Dragon-san the right to accompany you."

Kakashi sighed. "Maa…"

"Come in here," the Hokage said to the door. It opened to reveal an old man with a bottle of sake in his hand.

The old man looked them over before he grumbled, "They're all a bunch of brats… especially the short, stupid looking one."

"Who are you calling short and stupid, old man?" the blonde demanded, before attempting to stomp towards the man. The ANBU held the blonde by his collar, while his green eyes glared at the man.

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

The bridge builder, Tazuna, walked nervously between the three genin. "Are you sure you can protect me?"

Kakashi looked back at him. "There is an ANBU, a Jounin and three genin surrounding you," he eye smiled. "We're skilled enough to protect you."

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

They all sat around a fire in a clearing. Naruto was in the ANBU's lap, Sasuke was sitting away from Sakura who was trying (and failing) to sit closer to her crush, Kakashi was sitting on a log and reading his porn book and Tazuna was passed out in a tent.

"Dragon nii-samaaaaaaaa," the blonde whined, "I'm bored."

The ANBU ruffled the boys' hair, before he leaned down. "If you're so bored, Naru-chan, you wouldn't mind reading one of my books, ne?"

His voice was nothing but a soft whisper, but it seemed Naruto's teammates had heard him speak. They all looked at him in shock; as if they thought he couldn't speak. Internally, he was offended. He _could _talk… sometimes.

The blonde blushed. "No, you keep your pervy books away from me," he said, leaning away from the ANBU.

The ANBU shrugged, before he looked around. All eyes were on him. He looked down at himself, before determining that nothing odd was on him. He turned expectantly towards the blonde, puppy-eyes on full force.

"What? Why are you looking at me for?" he asked, staring at the ANBU. The ANBU indicated the two genin who were staring at him in interest and shock, and pointed at their sensei who had one eyebrow raised – though he was reading his book, so the eyebrow raising could've been from either the conversation or the book he was currently reading. "What do you want me to do?"

"They're," the ANBU paused, before his voice went down a few notches, "they're…" he fidgeted, his voice going even lower. His voice was starting to wear out on him. "They're creeping me out with the staring. What did I do?"

And that was the last he spoke, because he'd used up his words for the day.

The blonde stared at him in exasperation. "Nii-sama," he said. "That's the first time you've spoken in front of them."

Dragon looked at him, looked at the group, looked at him again, before he tilted his head and shrugged.

"They're… surprised you can speak," Kakashi supplied, when the blonde wouldn't say anything else.

The ANBU stared, deadpan at Kakashi. As if he was saying 'Of _course _I can speak. What are they, morons?'

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" Sakura said. Green eyes turned to her, before they turned to the blonde. The blonde groaned explosively.

"Because he can't say a lot of words at a time!" the blonde finally exploded. Startled, the pink-haired kunoichi stared at her teammate.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

The ANBU stared at her incredulously. Dragon sighed, put his hand in his pocket and brought a book out. He flipped it open and started to read. He made a 'continue talking' motion towards the blonde.

The blonde nodded, before leaning against his nii-sama. "Dragon nii-sama can't talk most of the time because of a failed assassination attempt. The assassin tried to kill him, but did it the wrong way, which made him unable to talk for a _long _time."

_["I've come to kill you!" the assassin yelled, his arm raised and a dagger above his head._

_Harry looked at him like he was an idiot. "You're an assassin. What kind of assassin announces his presence to the enemy?"_

"_I do!" the – would be – assassin yelled, rushing towards him as fast as he could. Harry dodged the male in amusement. What kind of idiot would think of killing him like _that_? Had Voldemort finally decided to end the game they were playing…?_

_After a few minutes of dodging the assassin, he stopped moving and sighed. "I'm bored of this…"_

_He didn't have a chance to continue with what he was going to say, before a silver dagger was roughly stabbed into his throat. _

"_I wasn't the one you had to look out for," the would be assassin announced triumphantly.]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**OUTTAKES**

**From Dragon-nii-sama (alternative chapter one)**

**Summary:** It's been a gruelling few centuries, but Harry's learnt to put it behind him. So landing in another dimension is nothing to him; it's just a new adventure. ANBU!Harry

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

**CHAPTER ONE**

A soft thud echoed in the Third Hokage's office. The Hokage looked up from his mechanical signing of paperwork. Standing in the middle of the room stood an ANBU with a dragon mask, his arms gently carrying a blue bundle in his arms. Sarutobi didn't even need to ask what was in the bundle, because he already knew. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, watching as the ANBU stood, his back straight and muscles tensed. No one – other than fellow ANBU or the Hokage – would be able to notice the subtle stiffening of the muscles.

"You can relax, Dragon-san."

The ANBU's shoulders immediately slumped. Green eyes stared into his own, before those eyes shifted their gaze and looked down at the bundle in his arms. Sarutobi could only guess at what thoughts were going through the man's head.

"What happened?" he asked. He wanted to know why his best ANBU – his own shadow – had tensed upon his arrival in his office. It was as if the elite shinobi was waiting for more attackers. However, with the way he was holding the bundle protectively in his arms, it would seem he didn't fear for _his _health, but for the bundle's. And if he was in correct in assuming what was in that blue bundle…

Cold, glacial green eyes shot up into the Hokage's eyes once again. Sarutobi fought the urge to flinch. _'Your _villagers_,' _the word 'villagers' was snarled out in contempt, not even bothered to be hidden, _'decided they wanted to get even with Naru-chan.'_

The words were penetrated forcefully in his mind. The thoughts of the ANBU before him were pushed into his, and images swirled before his eyes. Images of a little babe – not even the age of three yet – could be seen getting beaten by villagers of his own village. Just like that, however, the images ceased, and he looked into green, angry eyes once again. "What do you want me to do about it, Dragon-san?"

'_Naru-chan will be living with me from now on,' _Dragon-san's voice stated in his mind. _'When I have important missions, however, he will be staying with you.'_

"What makes you think I'll agree?" Sarutobi asked. He wanted to see that Minato's son was well cared for. He wanted to see that Dragon-san would look after the babe properly. He knew his ANBU would. He wanted to hear it from the ANBU's mouth, however.

"Because," the voice came out in a broken rasp, and Sarutobi was startled. He hadn't heard that voice in a decade. That broken voice was his ANBU's, and if he was using his voice, then that meant the man before him was serious. "Because," the voice said again, though the voice was getting rougher from use. "You can't afford to lose an elite ANBU of my station."

The Hokage stared into the eyes of his subordinate – and friend – for a few seconds, before he smiled that was a brief quirk of his lips. "Look after him well, Dragon-san."

'_Hai*, Hokage-sama,' _the voice said again in his mind. With that, the man disappeared in a swirl of fire. The last thing he saw of his elite ANBU that night would be remembered fondly for years to come.

Softened, green eyes behind a savage dragon mask.

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

A dragon mask stared impassively at him, green eyes staring coolly into his brown. Iruka fought a shiver. The ANBU had literally appeared out of nowhere. Iruka had been sitting in the classroom, marking the tests of his students, minding his own business. He had looked up and had been startled when an ANBU stood before him.

"Wh –" he gulped nervously. "What is it, ANBU-san?"

Green eyes continued to analyse him silently, before they flickered across his desk. The green eyed gaze was focused on a pen and a sheet of paper, before his arm reached up and snatched it up. The ANBU's hand flashed across the page, before the paper was shoved under Iruka's nose. Bewildered, the chunin hesitantly grabbed the paper from the ANBU's hands and looked at the words currently scrawled messily on the pristine white paper.

'_Is Naru-chan doing alright in his classes? What areas does he need help in?'_

He stared at the words, before moving his eyes to look into serious green. "You want to know the areas…?"

The ANBU merely nodded.

"We've, uh, only been teaching the kids for a few weeks, ANBU-san. It would be better if you came back and asked in a year… or two."

With a nod, the ANBU gave him a two-fingered salute, before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

**DRAGON NII-SAMA**

A piece of paper was thrust under the chunin's nose. Startled brown eyes glanced up and met with irritated green. The ANBU tapped the paper. Forcing his brown eyes down at the paper, he was startled to see familiar words jumping up at him. _'What does Naru-chan need help with?'_

He pushed the piece of paper away, before folding his arms and looking at the ANBU before him. "So, ANBU-san, I see you've come back after a year. What is your fascination with the… child?"

Green bore into his, before the ANBU's hand reached out, took the paper, took out a pen, and began to write. After a few scant seconds of waiting, the paper was thrust under the chunin's nose, yet again. _'Naru-chan is my hatchling,' _the paper said, _'and I want to know where Naru-chan stands in the form of class and training. I want to know if he needs help in some areas.'_

Iruka stared at the ANBU, before he sighed. "Naruto is… failing at making any proper clones. They do not come out right."

The paper was taken again, before the paper was handed gently into his hands. _'He is otherwise… well equipped?'_

Iruka shook his head. "Naruto is bad at taijutsu and has horrible aim."

'_Can I assume you see my hatchling as a person, Umino-san?'_

Iruka stared into serious green eyes. "I…"

The ANBU shook his head sadly, before he disappeared; this time, in a cloud of steam.

_Hatchling? _Was the scarred chunin's last thought regarding the Dragon ANBU.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**OUTTAKES**

**From Dragon-nii-sama (after Harry comes to the Elemental Countries)**

**Summary: **He's in Konohagakure, and the Hokage's told him he must be trained to be a shinobi… he wondered what his "teacher" would be like.

* * *

Harry stared at the Hokage incredulously. He was going to be taught… by a sixteen year old?

The Hokage huffed. "Don't look at me like that."

Harry raised an eyebrow from behind his mask. How was he supposed to look at the Hokage after being told… that?

"Ryuu," the man said, using an alias Harry had been told to have, because of his unique name. "This boy is incredibly intelligent, and he is someone… which will teach you everything you need to know."

Harry nodded, still feeling incredulous.

"His name is Hatake Sakumo. You can find him…"

**BREAK**

He sat on the porch of the boy's house, waiting for him to arrive. The Hokage had told him where the boy's place was, and to get there at six o'clock in the morning. He couldn't wait that long, so he'd gone straight to the boy's place… and it was two o'clock in the afternoon. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Waiting for the boy to arrive was so boring, but he had to, if he wanted to learn how to become a shinobi. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming up to him.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when a pale hand, with fingerless gloves landed on his shoulder. He looked up into a kind face, with onyx coloured eyes. His hair was white and tied up in a ponytail. His face showed just how young his face was… and he wore a green, tattered vest. "Are you lost?" the boy asked him.

Harry smiled, his eyes creasing at the corners. He shook his head and stood up, handing him a scroll.

The boy raised an eyebrow, took the scroll from him and opened it, standing there. Harry knew what the boy would find in there… the announcement that he, Hatake Sakumo, would be 'Dragon's' teacher.

"Oh," the boy muttered, before nodding. He looked at him. "Why are you so early?"

Harry shrugged; the boy would have to take that as his answer, as the scroll also explained his lack of speech.

"You'll have to meet me tomorrow here at seven o'clock," the boy told him. "Can you take off your mask?"

Harry shook his head, smiling.

The boy cursed. "Fine. Anyway, we should make you learn how to use handsigns…"

Harry just shrugged then nodded, giving the boy a wave as he left the porch.

**BREAK**

It was a week after Sakumo was teaching him about hand signs and chakra and how to read and write in Japanese, etc, etc, that he learnt that people used honorific's. Harry stared at Sakumo.

'_Really?' _he signed.

Sakumo nodded. "Really."

'_What's next, Sakumo-chan?'_

The boy spluttered, horrified. "Don't – that's –"

'_Sakumo-chan.'_

Sakumo gave a frustrated grunt. "Dragon-san –"

'_Sakumo-chan.'_

Sakumo gave a sigh, and Harry gave a victorious grin. It seemed his nickname for the white haired boy would irritate and embarrass the boy… so he decided to keep the nickname, only so he could annoy him.

**BREAK**

Sakumo came into Harry's apartment with a look Harry had seen back when Ron and Hermione were still alive. That look clearly showed infatuation. He watched in amusement as the boy stumbled around his lounge room, before sitting down on the lounge with a love-sick sigh. The boy was now eighteen – not a boy anymore, but turning into a man – and had taught Harry everything he had needed to know.

They were now just friends, with Harry occasionally teasing him and consoling him.

"Dragon…" Sakumo said with a happy sigh, "she's beautiful."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Who was?

"She's just so…" the man continued to say, "nice."

_Nice? _Harry thought in amusement. The man continued to prattle on about how otherworldly this woman was, and Harry just sat back and listened. All he knew was that she was a woman with 'curves in all the right places' (this was said with a blush, and Harry knew he had teasing material), had 'gorgeous black hair' and the 'beautiful grey eyes'. Personally, Harry had no idea how _grey _(a dull, boring colour) could be beautiful, but…

Harry clicked his fingers, and Sakumo's head whipped up at him. _'Can you introduce me, Sakumo-chan?'_

The man's cheek's darkened, and for once he didn't whine about the use of 'chan' at the end of his name. "…" was mumbled, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

'_I didn't hear that, Sakumo-chan,' _he tried to tease. (It probably wasn't effective, seeing as he had signed it… but maybe the smile in his eyes gave him away?)

"I don't know her name, and…" Sakumo's ears turned red, to Harry's amusement. "… she doesn't know who I am."

_Yet, _Harry chuckled inwardly.

**BREAK**

Harry hummed, washing the dishes that were in his sink. His front door was suddenly burst open, and he startled, the plate in his hand that he'd taken out of the water crashing into the floor beneath him. He cursed inwardly, and he heard footsteps racing towards his kitchen.

"DRAGON!" Sakumo yelled, and Harry had no chance to reply, as he was tackled to the ground. His head hit the cabinet, and he groaned inwardly. Why did this happen to him? He was just thankful, however, that he hadn't landed in the broken pieces of his plate that was located next to him. "Guess what?"

Harry grunted. _'What?' _he signed. He then interrupted the man before he could speak, _'And get off me. You're heavy.'_

Sakumo hastily got off him and gave him a hand. He grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. "Dragon, I – I'm going to be a father!"

Harry smiled from behind his mask. His friend was going to have a hatchling of his own.

**BREAK**

There was a knock on the door, and Sakumo walked over to it and swung it open, Harry a foot behind him. There, on the porch, stood an ANBU, and Sakumo's face slackened.

"Hatake Sakumo…" the man behind the ANBU mask rumbled, "Hatake Fuyu has been pronounced dead. The funeral is in three days."

With that said, the ANBU vanished and Sakumo fell to his knees.

**BREAK**

Sakumo looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "Dragon…"

'_I'll look after Kakashi-chan while you go to the funeral, Sakumo-chan. Don't worry.'_

**BREAK**

"I have a mission, Dragon."

Harry nodded and looked at the sleeping boy in Sakumo's arms.

'_When?' _

"Tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

**BREAK**

"Where's Tousan?" Kakashi muttered, looking up at him with wide, onyx eyes.

Harry growled inwardly. It was hard being left with Kakashi, because he couldn't communicate to the boy properly without speaking. He sighed; he might as well just tell him.

"Mission," he rasped, and Kakashi nodded.

**BREAK**

He found Sakumo in his lounge room, facing the window. When Sakumo noticed his footsteps, he turned and Dragon noticed the lifeless gaze in his eyes. He hated it; he knew what the man was thinking.

'_Don't,'_ Dragon signed to Sakumo. The man regarded him with blank eyes._ 'What about your son? Sakumo –'_

It was a testimony of how worried Dragon was when he used "Sakumo" instead of "Sakumo-chan".

"Kakashi hates me," Sakumo admitted.

Dragon growled. _'You saved your teammate –'_

"But I didn't complete the mission," Sakumo explained tiredly. "Dragon, if I keep living… this hate will keep on going. I can't…"

'_I understand,'_ Dragon signed_. 'But… I would've done the same thing, Sakumo.'_

"You would've completed the mission as well," Sakumo chuckled quietly, before sighing.

'_I think…'_ Dragon hesitated for a second._ 'I think it's time you know my name, my voice… and my face.'_

"Dragon…"

'_You've wanted to know since you met me,'_ Dragon reminded him. _'I… think it's time.'_

Dragon hesitated. Sakumo was looking at him with wide eyes. He slowly reached towards his mask. He took it off and Sakumo, he could see, was slightly shocked. He knew what Sakumo could see. A young face with green eyes. Dragon knew that Sakumo was told, right before he became his teacher, that Dragon was seventeen. He knew why Sakumo had that shocked face…

"What is your name?" Sakumo whispered.

"I was known…" his voice was raspy and quiet. If he could speak properly, he would've had a soothing and deep voice. "… as Potter Harry."

Sakumo looked at him sadly. "Look after Kakashi for me, please."

The seventeen year old nodded and put his mask back on his face. Dragon moved in closer to Sakumo, and the man flinched. Dragon shook his head and moved in closer to the man and hugged him. The man tensed, but hugged him back. "I will miss you," Dragon told the man into his ear.

**BREAK**

He cursed Sakumo in his head. He watched as the little boy tossed and turned, moaning every now and then in pain.

"Tousan – no! Don't! Please!"

Harry grimaced. The boy woke up with a gasp and a choked sob, and Harry grabbed him and hugged him gently. Kakashi grabbed onto his shirt and cried. Harry soothingly rubbed his back.

Sakumo should've felt the boy's chakra signature coming. He shouldn't have killed himself there – in the house. He shouldn't have –

He sighed and closed his eyes. It was too late now, to dwell on what should and shouldn't have been done.

**BREAK**

Once Harry knew that Kakashi could look after himself (having a team and having someone to rely on – Minato-sensei), he vanished from the boy's sight.

He just hoped that the boy didn't remember him…

He couldn't bear to listen to the boy's disappointment in leaving him.


End file.
